


La Famiglia

by trinketries



Category: MYNAME
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he sees her, he has just returned from another successful hit. There's still enough adrenaline rushing through his veins to give him the courage to stand beside her, to lean one arm against the doorframe and say, "So how is <i>your</i> day going?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Famiglia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **au!summer 2012** for [nerveless](http://nerveless.livejournal.com/).

The first time he sees her, he has just returned from another successful hit. There's still enough adrenaline rushing through his veins to give him the courage to stand beside her, to lean one arm against the doorframe and say, "So how is _your_ day going?"

She looks up at him from under those long, long lashes and graces him with the hint of a smirk. She says, "Better than yours."

—

This girl Gunwoo has his eyes on, she's all curves and long hair and fierce eyes. She's strong and independent and he loves it because those are traits that they both share and they _need_ to in this city; her father's eyes are everywhere.

They're mafioso--practically family, Gunwoo has been taught-- _we don't hide things from each other._

"I've been thinking," she tells him as they pass on the staircase one night, "about this."

Her fingers brush the back of Gunwoo's wrist; every nerve in that arm is on _fire_.

He thinks: what family doesn't have secrets?

—

She slides across the couch to lean just close enough for Gunwoo to sense her presence, just far enough that they're not yet touching. She says, "This probably isn't a good idea."

Gunwoo has spent a decent amount of time in the mafia; murder is not an issue for him. (Or it never _was_ , anyway, when he was focused. His judgment isn't clouded now--there's just a hazy area in the shape her smile, and he may be responsible but he is still too young and naive to wipe it away.)

"It's not," he agrees. He's always known, but there's something about the way her father looks at him these days. Gunwoo recognizes it as the same expression other men wear right before a hit.

And in the pit of his stomach, he can feel that this will only end badly.


End file.
